


A Little Dance

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven hates parties, why did she let Blackfire convince her to come to one of these stupid things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Dance

Raven hated parties. She hated most people in general. How in the name of all the circles of hell and then some did Blackfire convince her to go to this party? Sure she was Starfire's sister but she didn't think she would actually go with it.  
  
She should really re-think how easy she was to convince. This was worrying. She glided off towards a dark corner, and raised an eyebrow as this kid looking straight out of a goth magazine walked up to her. "You wanna talk about death and stuff?"  
  
Raven gave a little smile. "Sure. Why no-"  
  
"Raven!" Raven cringed as Blackfire floated over to her, grabbing her hands. "Oh come on Raven! You aren't going to stay here and mope are you? Let's go dance!" Raven groaned as she was tugged along to the dancefloor. "I don't dance."  
  
Blackfire looked back at her, a mischievous smirk on her face. "Nonsense Raven! I'll teach you how to dance in no time!" Just as they reached the center of the dance-floor (Which Raven thought she was dragged there on purpose), a slow song started.  
  
How perfect.  
  
Blackfire squealed happily, which was a rather odd sight to see, but Raven gave a startled grunt as she was pulled closer to the Tameranian, her hands being put on the other's hips.  
  
"It's just a slow dance Raven. Just follow my lead." Raven felt two sleek arms wrap around her neck, and a slow dance was started, both swaying gently to the music. Raven couldn't help but feel the blood rush to her cheeks. Why exactly was she letting Blackfire do this? She was a total stranger to her, and she was Starfisre's sister.  
  
"You know.." Blackfire whispered in her ear. "I think we have a lot more in common than you think. Maybe later I'll...get to know you a little more?" Raven felt her pale face burn as Blackfire stepped back, winking. "Sorry to dance and run, I gotta go find Bird Boy."  
  
As Blackfire flew up, Raven threw her hood on to hide her red face, slinking away back to the shadows, her heart hammering in her chest. She closed her eyes and started a slow chant, she had to keep her emotions in check.  
  
But why couldn't she get Blackfire out of her mind now?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Titans in any shape or form. Reviews would also be lovey.


End file.
